Episode 172
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 173|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:24:05 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Guest: Cassidy Werner Intro: ---- Content Covered: Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *You drank whiskey and cat piss. **Matt - Not all the time. I recycle all the waste of the animal. *My friends are fucking idiots. **Cassidy - Why are they your friends? **Alex - Desparation and convenience. **Matt - Makes Alex feel better about himself. **Alex - My horrible crazy life. **Cassidy - I hope your self esteem improves and you live a long and happy life. **Alex - Then the show would end. **Matt - Yeah the show would end. **Cassidy - In that case. I have nothing for you. Have an adequate day. **Matt - Thank you. *I didn't enjoy Big Trouble in Little China. **Matt - Noooo **Kate - Big Trouble in Little China is what Kurt Russell stumbled into a Kung Fu movie. **Matt - What we're telling you is to watch it again. It's a kid movie when kids weren't pussies. *Su-How hate him so much. **Matt - Ed Boon hates Mongolians? **Alex - When brought back for Armageddon his artifact was a watch. He doesn't have a watch. 1st character to die on the comic on the first page. *Striker he made it guys. Wow this is very productive. *I wanted to talk about something but I forgot. **Matt - Maybe if I talk about something it will spark your memory. *Masque Fantasm Gonnerea. *If you say you need to watch 2.5 Men I will stop listening to you forever. Josh said you need to watch the series finale. Trust me it will make you rethink all of reality. How? CGI that was good. **Kate - It completely looks real because it is. **Matt - Wrap up this shit burrito taco. *Is Uma Thurman hot? **Matt - She can be. **Alex - Uma is horse in Japanese so Uma is not pretty. **Kate - A man called Tarantino would understand Japan culture. *Will Smith's stunt double in Men in Black is white. **Matt - Nooooo. Maybe Will Smith has a really white ankle. *I found an old picture of my ex- girlfriend what the hell? *Use Japanese foresight to use the soundcloud. *Chris Ott sends us stuff. We answer but not on the show which is dumb. Kate *I'm Kate Flouridated water Reilley. *Fuck off Matt. I'm Canadian but I'm not that British. **Matt - Thank god. *I saw Total Recall (1990) and movies don't have that amount of gore now and it makes me sad. *Mad Max was made by the guy that made the first 3. **Matt - Jesus Christ no wonder it was good. **Alex - The villain looks like Smoke from MK9. Very distracting. **Matt - Sounds like your fucking problem. **Alex - Fuck you. **Matt - Fair enough. I have an idea since I was the only 1 that saw the movie. Can I talk about it? **Kate - No **Alex - No you had your chance. **Matt - No I lied. I never saw it. **Kate - Oh shit. **Matt - Does a great Mel Gibson. **Kate - Martin Riggs level of crazy? **Matt - More insane. *The longer horror franchises go on it becomes more cartoonish. **Alex - You can have 10 movies in a series and be fresh. **Kate - 3 or 4, but not 10. **Alex - It's not like horny teenagers are the only ones who dream. *Goosebumps 10 The Ghost Next Door scared me the most. That cover intrigued me due to the Raptor on the phone. **Alex - I owned it but I never read it because I didn't want it to get ruined for me. **Kate - One of them you think the boy was the ghost but she was the ghost and she died in a car accident with her entire family. Jesus R.L. Stein. That's fucking disturbing when you're 9. **Alex - 2 Kids go to camp and they're a beast. **Kate - It wasn't my shoe is being creepy! Or a little tornado of cats. Matt *World is going to end, or just not. *I watched the Road Warrior. **Alex - You fucking loser. **Kate - You watched Fury Road. **Matt - I'm sorry. I was going to call it Mad Max Furious Road. **Cassidy - I was doing good until I pictured Furries in Mad Max. *The last guest told us to Google. What the hell? *I get paid to write and I spell would've woldof. **Kate - Oh god. **Alex - Did you get fired? **Matt - I did it online and got fricken crucified. **Kate - You are a moron. **Matt - I want to wear only a Bomber Jacket and misspell words on the internet is my dream. **Alex - Your defense was rejected by yourself existing. **Matt - Fair enough. **Cassidy - Awwwww. **Kate - We past 4 years. We know how you roll Matt. **Matt - Don't ask me how to spell. That Shoddycast guy so sarcastic. *Maximum Mad Furious Road. I liked it but I wish it was gorier. *Marvel movies are shit. *He had a long hair and beard. That could be anyone. *My dad thought the last 1/2 hour of action in the Avengers was boring. *Everyone is scrambling for water and gasoline. Everyone is crazy, but it looks cool. **Kate - Like Escape from New York. **Alex - People putting spikes on things that usually don't have things. *When people get run over I want to see bags of meat to explode. That's hysterical. *I saw the gif where Johnny Cage punched Kano is the balls and his head popped off. It was fucking amazing and I loved every second of that gif. *What is with baby skeleton hands? *Wes Craven new nightmare is boring and fucking sucks. It's boring he just stabs people. **Alex - Horror movies now Why is he here? A sequel! How did he come back? Lightening! *It's funny that a character that was made as a guy who raped children to death became a huge icon to children in the 80's. **Kate - Like Michael Jackson. **Matt - What was with us? **Kate - Don't ask me old man. **Alex - Let's be topical who was that guy who admitted to raping a bunck of kids? **Kate - That 1 inbred guy from the 19 kids show. **Alex - Yeah he was like the gays are gonna kill us all and fuck up children and hurt children. It turns out he was fucking and killing I mean raping children. **Matt - Are you talking about Duck Dynasty? **Alex - lolololol **Kate - Jesus Fucking Christ Matt **Alex - 19 Duck Movie Show. **Matt - I don't watch any of these shows. So as far as I know Duck Dynasty is a show with 19 inbred people in it. **Kate - It's probably true. **Matt - He was the last guy I heard talk about gays. **Kate - No it's the 19 Kids and counting. They have 19 kids but keep fucking anyway. **Matt - And he fucks them too? **Kate - No it's one of the sons who fucks kids. **Alex - Including his sisters. **Kate - Oooohh. **Matt -Well good for him. I'm glad it was all captured on tape. **Alex - But he did so much gay bashing and said how gays would ruin children. Well fuck everyone. They make me sick. Anyway Friday the 13th. (1:06:03-1:07:41) *I got into a book, and I forgot recess was over. **Alex - Stop learning you fuck! **Matt - Being a pussy kid. **Alex - Yes. *The new horror games. **Alex - Doom Space. **Kate - Dead Space is a lot better than Event Horizon. *There's a scene where a Thresher runs over a little league baseball game. **Alex & Kate - Hahahahahahahhahaha **Matt - It runs down all these kids and supposedly 1 of the people on the movie vomited because it was so bloody. But I was like, it's soooo cool thought! *Rawhead Rex. He pisses on priest and collects dicks. **Kate - That's fantastic. **Matt - He's weird. **Alex - So it's Kate. **Kate - I like it already. *Duct Tape 2 double barreled shotguns. Excuse me while I eat my catfood. (catfood) **Kate - I got it confused. I thought you said Phantom the purple faggot. *Fucking Billy Zane! He's in Back to the Future II Holy Crapola! **Alex - Squish Biff hits my funny spot perfectly. *(Death Proof) That script was completely CGI. Cassidy *They make family friendly tabletop games. **Alex - What are you doing here? **Matt - I'm too stupid to play. I can't do math. *My boss got 20 copies of Asteroid Escape from France into the US. *My parents locked themselves in a room playing Diablo and World of Warcraft. I had to fend for myself. **Kate - In our house I was told D&D involved the demon sacrifice of children. I don't know where I would get children to sacrifice. **Cassidy - That's not the case, because my sister and I wouldn't be here. **Kate - What about all the sisters you didn't know about? **Cassidy - Good point. *I play Betrayal. My mother always betrays us. Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Guest